


One Page

by Forthelore



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Thor, BAMF Tony Stark, F/F, F/M, M/M, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter Parker BAMF, Precious Peter Parker, Short One Shot, Taking Prompts for Short Stories, peter needs to be protected, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forthelore/pseuds/Forthelore
Summary: Several One Page Prompt fills for everyone to enjoy because I can't seem to use them for anything else! So I hope you guys enjoy! Also, if there is a prompt you would like to have me fill, please don't be afraid to PM me! I'd love to fill some of them!Thank you, and enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Slim to None:
> 
> Peter went Missing, and Pepper comforts May while waiting for any sign that he might come home safe.
> 
> Pairing: F/F
> 
> Pepper Potts/May Parker

Slim to None  
'Hey Aunt May! We just landed in Germany and wow, have...did...did you know Mr. Stark has a private jet? Like a private Quin Jet?! You gotta see it when I get back May! They have heated leather seats. And not the cheap kind, either! It's crazy, May!'

May closed her eyes, and shook her head when she got the voicemail. She had been at work when the call came in, and out of respect for the patients she was working with she sent it to voicemail. A decision she would ultimately regret—but how could she have known when she hit the decline button instead of the accept?

“May,” Soft hands rubbed at her shoulders in what she assumed to be a soothing motion. But there was no amount of comfort anyone could offer in her situation that would be enough. No one could find her boy, and bring him back. Because it had officially been ten days since Peter Parker, boy wonder, Spider-Man extraordinaire, genius prodigical student at Midtown High, had gone missing. She had seen, and rewatched many a times, the news recap of what had happened at Germany. Of course,the Germany trip was at least eight months ago. “Come on, you need some sleep hon.” Pepper lifted the woman up from just under her arms; just where Peter's arms would fall if he were to hug her. Just where he had bruised her when he first reached puberty because he had hugged her so hard. 

“I can't...” She whispered allowing herself to follow Pepper into a room that Tony had prepared just for her when this all began. “What if he calls? I can't miss that...”

“I...” Pepper pursed her lips softly before shaking her head. She wouldn't say what she had been thinking. She would say he probably won't. Or he's probably never going to. After twenty four hours the likely hood of finding a missing person went down signifigantly. After fourty eight hours, the chances were cut in half. When it hit the seventy two hour mark, the chances were slim. They were going one exactly two hundred and four hours, twenty-six minutes, and thirty-two seconds. Their chances were honestly slim to none. 

The probability was too low. The chances weren't in their favor. Lady Luck was definitely out on the street and not in their home. 

Pepper sighed and brushed greying hair out May's eyes before she helped her settle into the bed. “I'll wake you up if he does.”

“Not if,” May whimpered softly, her eyes glancing anxiously to the phone. All of her hope relied in that one piece of technology; and she had so much faith in her nephew. It was rather amazing, Pepper noted, astounding even, to have so much trust and faith in someone. To believe, that no matter what, they were coming home safely just because they made the promise before rushing out of the house and to school.

And yet, at two hundred seventy-eight hours, thirteen minutes, and twelve seconds, the phone rang. It was an unknown number, and Peper was cautious to answer it. But what could it hurt? There was no chance of it being a telemarketer; Tony had cleared out any debt that may might have had months ago.

“Hello?” Pepper whispered softly into the mic. It crackled on the responding end, as if someone was jostling the reciever.

“Aunt May?” Peter's cracking voice whispered back. Pepper couldn't keep a grip on the phone if she wanted to.


	2. The After Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: After IF
> 
> Pairing: Paternal! Tony Stark x Peter Parker

After Party

They had survived; and in the wake of their survival, had saved millions of people. Though, of course, not everyone could live through the peril that was Thanos. The funerals were in plenty that season. None of the funeral homes were shut down for not paying mortgage; the banks understood. There was a mass attack on earth—not just New York for once. It would have been barbaric to charge.

And yet, Tony found himself at a party with music blaring in his ears. Bass pounded at the back of his skull as he looked around at his inebriated friends. Bodies littered the dance floor, and the lounging areas which surrounded it. Sweat beaded down some of the backs, and he could almost hear each and every heart beat as it thrummed in time with movement. But none of them were the heart beat he was looking for.

None of them were Steve Rogers. Not one single face belonged Mr. America, and it was probably for the best. Things had to settle down; needed a chance to return to normal before it could get out of hand again. But it would have been nice, Tony thought as his eyes glanced over the crowd once more, to have him as a constant in his life again. Yet, he was sure it would never happen. Not after Germany; not after Peter Parker turned him down, and not even after Thanos.

A cheer erupted across the roof as a man drunkenly raised his glass to the clouds. 

“I propose a toast!” He yelped as he stumbled from his loft on the chair. His free hand gestured to the crowd in a grand movement. “To the Avengers! And Tony Stark! For...” He hicced, holding his hand to his chest as if that would excuse him. “For saving us! Thank you Tony!” He raised his glass towards the brunette, who raised his own in return. 

But Tony turned when the crowd cheered and went back to its normal chattiness. His parties were renowned for the energy, and the streaming alcohol, and the immense planning and grandeur. They were never a let down, and as much as he didn't want to play proud host, he stuck to his duties.

That was, until he came to thin brunette teenager who stood alone in a corner. His head was tilted down, as his thumb slid up and down the screen of his phone. A sense of proud exasperation fell over him, as he noted the pursed lips and furrowed brow.

“You do realize you're supposed to be dancing? And, ya know, that teenage thing called socializing?” Tony sashayed towards the wall, before allowing himself to lean against it, effectively boxing the kid in.

“Yes, well...I uh...I thought it best if...I...” Peter sighed and brushed a hand down his face. It was still swolen and bruised from the battle, but it was more flexible than it had been. “I thought it best if I didn't associate with raging alcoholics?”

“You associate with me kid...” Tony pouted, crossing his arms as he eyed the young man. Peter was something else, he noted as his eyes wandered. He was petite, and with a slim but muscular build. He was what every girl would expect to find in a lanky nerd. And the best part, was he was smart. Tony could have conversations with this fifteen year old that he couldn't have with professional scientists. The kid followed every word, and hung to them like the night hung to the moon.

“Yea well, maybe I shouldn't.” Peter teased, arching his brow as he turned to face his mentor.


	3. The Shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Clint needed extra cash and was hired by OsCorp to take out Spider-Man.
> 
> Pairing: Fan-shocked Peter Parker x Exasperated Clint

The Shot

“Make your move Clint,” A deep voice whispered in the back of the archer's head. “Take the freak out.” There was a lack of emergence, as the violet clad hero took his aim. He could hit the vigilante with ease, but something inside of him gave him reason to pause. 

One of said reasons being that the kid hadn't really done anything wrong. There was no blood shed that followed his name; hell, there wasn't even so much as a breaking and entering. The only reason he could see Norman Osborn hiring him for this, was because the man had a beef with a teenager. Which was rather pathetic on it's own. What kind of grown man held a grudge against a fifteen year old? Not that he was thoroughly impressed. 

“Take your shot if you want your money Clint. I've got it all right here,” The voice hissed. Norman was no doubt back in his comfortable office watching everything through a large monitor. But the sound of money being flipped set the archer on edge. He needed the money desperately; hence him taking on the job of taking out Spider-Man. Hell, he'd seen the news posts about the menace, but the more he followed and watched the web slinger, the more he doubted the man who hired him.

“He's a kid Osborn.” Clint sighed heavily sitting up from his position. “I'm not gonna kill a kid. That's completely unacceptable.” His hands put the bow dow, pulling the arrow from its spot. “That was never in the agreement.”

“Oh? But what would the avengers think to know one of them have joined the ranks of the lowly?” Norman hissed. A deep chuckle escaped the confines of his throat as Clint bristled from his position on the roof.

Osborn certainly had him in a catch twenty-two. But it was his own fault, and he'd rather take the fall than to see some kid take it. Especially, when said kid was currently webbing his way. A ball of red and blue followed by some robot that Stark had undoubtedly built. The archer had heard that the two had become quite close after Germany. And, hell, Clint had to give the kid props. He had, after all, taken on quite the villain, and had even made it onto every news chanel in the tri-state area. 

“Whoa!” The voice bounced excitedly behind the mask. Yepp, Clint sighed softly, definitely a teenager. “You're freaking Hawkeye! Wow! I mean...I mean wow!” The spindly arms flailed in over excitement as if pointing out that Hawkeye was Hawkeye...to Hawkeye... Clint glanced down at himself then gasped as if he just realized it.

“What!? No way!? I am!?” Clint smirked at the mirth that read through the mask.

“Haha...” Spidey mumbled before circling the avenger...or ex-avenger? Clint wasn't even really sure what he technically was now a days. He just needed the money—which was how he had even come in contact with Norman Osborn. “But seriously!” Spidey held up his hands while he bounced on the balls of his feet. “Can I get like...two auto-graphs really quick? I've got a friend who will literally shii—right right sorry Karen! Will literally crap his pants!” He patted at his spandex clad tights—and honestly was that even legal?

“Sure..next time...when you're...ya know...when you've got pen and paper kid, kay?” Clint shook his head tearing out the ear bud that Norman was no doubt screaming through. The spider's eyes widened as he nodded vigorously.


	4. Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Christmas Shopping with Thor.
> 
> Pairing: Peter Parker x Thor

Shopping

Peter grinned as he raced through snow that easily reached up to his ankle. The cold seeped through his jacket, and pushed through the second layer of clothes, but he didn't let it stop him. He only had twenty-four hours to get the most epic gifts for the most important people in his life. A paper, with the list of people of importance, fluttered in his pocket. Much like the excitement in his stomach.

He had never been great at secret Santa; could never decide what to buy a single person, and then there was always the chance of someone else flaking out. So even though everyone had warned him that he didn't have to, Peter insisted on buying at least one item for everyone. He had even started saving up to do so back in august.

“Alright,” Peter whispered to himself tugging his jacket closer to his body. The wind picked up considerably as he glanced at the shopping centers around him. There were so many opportunities to get the right gifts that it was anxiety inducing. What if he didn't get the right one? What if he got one of them something they didn't like? What if he he wrapped them wrong? Or got the names mixed up? “Relax,” He muttered to himself, being sure to take in a deep breath. 

“Peter!” A familiar booming voice called from somewhere on the street. All rosiness due to the cold left the brunette's cheeks as none other than Thor—THE GOD OF THUNDER—all capsed because Thor demanded, approached. “Peter! My midgardian friend!” A thick bicep wrapped around Peter's neck, almost choking him. 

“H-hi Thor,” Peter whispered glancing around. The awed and surprised looks of the tourists around him did not go unnoticed. “What uh...What...What brings you here?”

Thor laughed and Peter swore it echoed through all of New York. But it was filled with mirth and excitement. 

“My brother, Loki, has informed me of your midgardian tradition of giving gifts during the celebration of Jul! I have come to participate!” Thor grinned so wide his eyes crinkled. 

Now don't get him wrong, Peter absolutely loved Thor. The norse god was something to be feared, but when it came to busting a gut at naivety in Mario Kart, the blonde hit it out of the park. And obviously, he didn't understand the whole giving gifts as a secret.

“Alright,” Peter smiled softly and nodded. “But, keep in mind, whatever we get is a secret. Do you have gifts in mind?” 

Peter regretted asking the question immediately as Thor began to go on about items that could only be from Asgard, and the teen was sure would cause all sorts of mayhem. 

“How...uh..How about we split our gifts? You can write your name on them too.” Peter chuckled as Thor's face lit up at the possibility. 

“Really?!” Thor dug into his wallet excitedly. “This calls for some meade! Let's go young Peter!” 

It was an interesting day to say the least. But, still, both Midgardian and Asgardian quite enjoyed it. And needless to say, so did the recipients.


	5. Trapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Peter is trapped under a building again.
> 
> Pairing: Maternal/Worried Natasha Romanov x Paternal/Worried Tony Stark x Hurt Peter Parker

Trapped

Natasha could hear the abrupt breathing pattern before she could see the body. Rubble surrounded her and the other victim that was caught in the tumbling building with her. The sounds of the fight still raged beyond the broken walls, cracked pipes, and rusted iron. But nothing was clearer than the wheezing, and the red glove that was stretched out in front of her.

“Peter?” She called cautiously as she tested her arms to make sure they would hold her wait. “Peter are you okay?” Her voice was as level as ever—keep calm in order to keep him calm. It was no secret that Peter hated confined spaces, and nothing was more confining than having a building collapse ontop of you. Unless it was a new pair of ballet tips, but she was sure there were several people who would argue.

“Fine,” The voice whimpered, but it was distant—injured like a puppy. Natasha inhaled deeply before reaching out to hold onto the fingers of the glove.

“It'll be okay. Steve and Tony will come to find us.” She reassured him before leaning her head back against a piece of broken dry wall. White powder cling to her hair as it dropped to her shoulder. “How's your arm?”

“Hurts,” Peter inhaled deeply himself, followed by a deep congested cough. Something was resting on his chest. 

“Try not to think about it, kid.” Nat whispered closing her eyes. Outside the fighting got louder. The fight was getting closer, and it was causing the building to crumble further into itself. A crackle echoed over her reciever. The signal came in, and faded, only giving the redhead bits and pieces of the tactics Steve was employing to get them out. “Tony?” 

“Nat....you?!” Tony's baratone voice crackled, and Natasha wouldn't admit to the sweet relief that filled her. “Nat?!”

“I'm here. I've got Peter.” 

“Where are you?” Steve cut in. His voice was strained as he was no doubt taking on one of the over-sized robotics created by none other than Doc Ock—a villain that only ever seemed to start his attacks on Peter. And the brunette would bit his lip on how he made the enemy.

“South tenth,” Nat glanced at the red glove and pursed her lips. “Peter and I were evacuating civilians when the building collapsed. We're both stuck.”

“We'll be there soon,” Steve sighed; his struggle was over.

“I need it asap,” The redhead bit out. “We have an injury.”

“How bad?” Steve replied quickly.

“Who's hurt?” Tony cut in all daddy voiced. Natasha couldn't blame him for that. She would never have another babysitting day if this is how it ended. “Nat,” Tony snapped. Her reply hadn't come fast enough. Panic was already seeping in. “Nat, who's hurt?”


	6. T-R-O-U-B-L-E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: SuperFamily game night Prompt!
> 
> Pairing: Superfamily!

T-R-O-U-B-L-E

“Peter...” Tony groaned rubbing his face as exhaustion set in. Six hours in, and the teenager was still overly confident in his monopoly skills. “Can we please...”

“No! I absolutely refuse to lose to the tyke!” Clint grouched crossing his arms. On his side of the board, a small pile of ones and maybe a few twenties. Two hours ago, Clint had gotten Bruce to agree to a deal where they teamed up. It didn't go too well. Peter had landed on Boardwalk and purchase it. Then Bruce had been the one to land on it.

“Clint,” It was Steve this time. Even Captain America was getting tired of the game. And he was pretty famous for giving speeches on patience. “Peter can't stay up all night. He's a growing boy.”

“Can't we just play another game?” Bruce sighed, pouring everyone their third cup of coffee, and grabbing a juice for Peter. The brunette pouted as he took it, but Tony smirked. He knew how much Peter hated being treated like a baby...but let's face it. It was a great way to get a reaction, and everyone on the team loved a good reaction.

“That's fine,” Peter shrugged his shoulders as he downed the grape flavored juice in one go. “I'm game!”

“No! I won't admit defeat!” Clint whined exasperatedly as Steve began to clean up the board. “Not fair! That's not...We're not supposed to give up!”

“No,” Steve shook his head. Clint smirked in triumph before the older man knocked it from him. “But we do have to know when to call it quits. And right now, its time to quit. Go pick another game.” Cap nodded to a cabinet in the hall that held all of the board games Tony could think of to buy.

“Fine,” Clint groaned heavily as he drug his socked feet across the carpeted floor. Tony rolled his eyes with an exasperated chuckle.

“I swear, you're all children,” Natasha hummed from her perch on the counter. She had denied any entry to the game because 'clearly I would win.' 

A squeal of excitement worked its way from the hall as Clint raced back down the hall grinning dubiously. 

“I didn't know you had this game!” The archer held up a brightly decorated box that depicted little plastic pieces chasing each other. “I love this game! I will whoop you at this!” The purple clad hero claimed.

“Bring it,” Peter grinned in response. The lanky teen stretched out his fingers, cracking the cartilage roughly. Even Tony shuddered at the sound. 

“Don't ever do that again,” The billionaire pointed with his brow arched. “That was disgusting.”

“Let's play T-R-O-U-B-L-E!” Clint sang excitedly as he set the board up in the center of the table. Groans escaped from the two actual adults in the room—limited to Natasha and Bruce—while the rest of the 'adults' leaned in prepared to battle for the win.


	7. Dude...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tony Picks Peter up from School.
> 
> Pairing: Ned x Peter Parker x Tony Stark

Dude...

“No way! Your theory is way off!” Peter laughed as he walked down the emptying halls of Midtown High School. Summer had finally come, effectively freeing up quite a lot of Peter's time—and he planned to spend a lot of it with Ned. If only to make up for the lack of time he was able to spend with the larger boy during the school year. “Like..way off. Clint and Nat? Gross dude. Nat is super classy...and Clint's like....he's literally a giant toddler.”

“Whatever you say,” Ned shrugged gleefully as he flipped through his phone. “People are shipping it man. As far as Japan! Like look!” Chubby fingers clicked on a link which brought up several phanshopped photos of ClintxNat. Peter felt himself pale and almost gag at the thought.

“What is wrong with this world?” Peter snorted with a heavy roll of his eyes.

“Nothing is wrong with this world. We're not all as lucky to know them. Also,” Ned worried his lip between his teeth as a new set of excitement settled into his bouncing steps. “Think Mr. Stark will let me come with you for a few visits to the new place?”

Peter simply shrugged. Most days, Tony could hardly stand having Peter around—or at least that's how it felt. He wasn't too sure how the billionaire, playboy, philanthropist would feel about having another teenager around. Clint would love the squealing excitement that would ensue, and Nat would certainly be amused. Bruce would lock himself away in the lab, and Steve wouldn't mind. But Tony was definitely the wild card, and the one Peter would have to ask.

“I can ask, but no gaurantees man. Some days he hardly likes me.” Peter sighed as he jogged down the steps. The heat of the sun basked over his shoulders and warmed him from inside.

“I do too,” A third voice broke in. Both boys jumped and turned quickly, only to come face to face with none other than Tony Stark himself. “Why else would I put up with you?”

“Dude!” Ned squeaked. His brown eyes were blown wide with surprsie and shock. His elbow flung into Peter's side, effectively earning a pained grunt from the taller boy. 

“Hey Tony,” Peter groaned lightly rubbing the spot on his ribs. “What...What are you uh...you doing here?” Brown eyes glanced around trying to see just how much attention the billionaire was bring in.

Tony simply shrugged popping a, no doubt, very expensive cigar into his mouth, before jerking it back out and putting it away inside his blazer. 

“Happy asked for the day off, and I figured I was the least conspicuous to come pick you up.” Tony shrugged as he threw his arms over the two teenagers. “So how about we get in the car, go get food, maybe go to Coney Island and call it a day?”

“Coney Island?” Peter's brows furrowed as Ned simply croaked. The man in the chair was still very much shell shocked.

“Yea kid, it's summer. Loosen up.” Tony chuckled as he steered them towards a bright red audi convertible. Ned simply nodded his head violently in agreement, but still no words came out. After all, it wasn't every day that Ned Leeds got to hang out with Iron Man.


	8. Just Answer Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tony is expecting Peter, but he never shows up.
> 
> Pairing: Paternal! Tony x Peter

Just Answer Me

“Hey kid,” Tony hummed as he rushed about his lab. Metal clinked against each other as he pushed circuit boards to the side, and as nuts and bolts fell to the floor. But the brunette paid them no mind as he focused his attention to the phone. “I need you to pick up now. I did NOT give you the new Stark Phone for you to forward me to voice mail. Not. Allowed. That's the adult talking by the way.”

Still no answer came. Tony sighed, rolling his eyes and hung up for the third time in fifteen minutes. The kid was so going to get it when he got there. He was already two hours late, and NO BODY is late to a meeting with Tony Stark. Absolutely not. Completely unacceptable. Tony was the one that was late, never anyone else. That was not how this works.

“Alright Dum-E...”Tony groaned slipping into the soft leather chair that formed perfectly around his body. It was, perhaps, a sign that the genius spent far too much time in said chair, but he wasn't planning to stop today. “I'll give him five minutes...” He leaned his head back into the rest of the chair and grunted resting his eyes. 

Exactly three minutes and fifteen seconds later, he reached out for his phone. His thumb hit the second speed dial number, and he waited as the phone rang once more. He swore up and down that if Peter didn't answer this time, then he was going to have FRIDAY run a scan through Karen, because if the kid was out in the suit and not answering...well...Could he even ground the teenager? He was sure he could if he called May first.

“Hello?” Peter grunted finally answering. His voice was muffled and exhausted sounding. “Mr. Stark? Wassup?”

“What's up? Peter, you were supposed to be here like two hours ago...” Tony scolded annoyed. He almost crossed his arms over his chest like a child, but he was the adult right now. “I called you like five times! Why didn't you answer? Do I need to have FRIDAY scan you?”

“Mr. Stark,” Peter groaned softly, his end of the line crackled a moment as the teenager began to sit up. “I've been here for like two and a half hours. I was waiting on you to let me into the lab but you didn't...so I..” The teenager yawned heavily into the reciever. “So I took a nap.”

“I...you've...what?” Tony huffed crossing his arms over his chest. Okay, that was enough adulting for one day. “What do you mean you've been waiting? FRIDAY never told me you were here!”

“Actually,” The british voice cut through the echoing lab efficiently. “I did...three times in fact. But you were far too invested in your latest invention. You told me to leave you alone and only alert you for an emergency.”

“I...what?”

“She's right,” Peter hummed through the phone. He was all too smug about the situation. “I even knocked.”

“I...Whatever! Get your little webby self down here! We're already behind!” Tony Stark was infamous for many things, his ego being one of them. And so, he would be damned to admit he was wrong about something. Peter, however, was not above gloating.


	9. Fast Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tony has a nightmare about Peter Parker
> 
> Pairing: Scared Tony X Peter Parker

Fast Enough.

“Peter!” Tony reached for the young spider that was falling so much faster than his propellers could fire. The falling boy is unconscious. FRIDAY is whispering stats in his ears, but none of it is registering because he can't get to the teenager fast enough. He's not fast enough to grab onto the one hand that was the most important.

“You are entering a dangerous dive zone,sir.” FRIDAY hummed, pausing in her vital readings. “If you do not slow down, I will be forced to activate emergency protocal Catch Me.”

“Don't do it Fri!” Tony whispered as he opened his thrusters even more. But his fall still couldn't catch up. The head of a building came into view, and then the street hundreds of stories below. Still enough room, but far more stressful to be reminded. “Thor! Cap? Anyone else on Com right now!?” It was a far cry, Cap had been sent to Russia for one thing or another, and Thor, as far as Tony knew, was still in Asgard. The rest of the team had been told that they were just going on a simple patrol—something they did together at least twice a month. It wasn't supposed to get big, they weren't supposed to get hurt.

“Tony?” The very familiar voice of his best friend rang through his helmet. The hell was Rhodey doing on the com? Nevermind, he was grateful.

“Rhodes! I can't...I can't catch him!” He was breathless. The anxiety had bubbled in his chest, and the only way to let it out was in breaths that weren't coming properly. He tried to reach his hand further. Just a little further, and he'd have the red gloved hand in his grasp. Just a little.

But he never reached it. Time paused, and rewound itself. Tony found himself watching as Peter took the hit all over again. A quick thud to the chest from a piece of shrapnel that had exploded off the Quin Jet in an engine test. 

And then an alarm blared through, sending the buildings trembling and warping. 

“Sir, Please wake up.” An English voice broke through. “I am alerting Master Rogers.” 

The familiarity of the talk. Everything began to swim into focus.

“No,” He mumbled rubbing the sleep from his eyes. His lab became clearer, and his train of thought sailed straighter. It had all been a nightmare. “No, I'm good. Thanks FRI.”

“Tony?” Steve's voice sounded softly from just outside the lab. Tony sighed softly, doing his best to ignore the thundering inside of his chest. “You okay? FRIDAY said you were having a nightmare...”

“I'm fine Steve...” Tony waved his hand through the air nonchalantly. FRIDAY took it upon herself to open the door allowing the super soldier inside. 

“You sure?” Steve's lips were pursed together and his arms crossed over his chest. He obviously didn't believe the inventor that was fidgeting in front of him. “What was the dream about?” 

“I couldn't catch him...” Tony whispered staring down at the chip that he was trying to insert into the motherboard of a crushed laptop. “I couldn't....I couldn't dive fast enough...”


	10. Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: It's Tony's Birthday, and everyone but Peter forgets.
> 
> Pairing: Excitable Peter x Confused Tony

Birthday

“FRIDAY!” Peter bounced into the common room, his backpack clutched to his chest as his eyes glanced around cautiously. 

“Master Peter? Are you in any danger? My sensors aren't showing--”

“No!” Peter yelped, a grin finding its way to his face. “No, no. I'm fine! Is Mr. Stark here? Or Mr. Rogers? Anyone?”

“No, Peter. You seem to have the floor to yourself.” FRIDAY seemed to be slightly confused by the bundle of energy that was Peter Parker. Typically, the kid was much calmer when entering—something everyone in the tower seemed to take for granted.

“It's May 29th,” Peter hummed reaching into his backpack. He tugged out a few groceries, and small decorations. “I need you to keep everyone off this floor for now!” The brunette teenager grinned up at the ceiling. He had left his home early that morning, with calls to May to be at the tower no later than two. Peter had even made sure to keep it a secret from Tony by completely avoiding the man since he had made the decision.

“Yes,” FRIDAY seemed to click the information into place. “I understand. I will not allow anyone to enter.”

“Thanks! And, can you pull up a few cake recipes?” Peter hummed to himself as he tugged out his phone setting a playlist to play as he started to gather the ingredients listed on a hologram in front of him.

It had taken the young arachnid about three hours to get everything set up. FRIDAY had made sure that none of the Avengers knew what was going on. No need to ruin the surprise.

So at half past six, Peter found himself waiting in the common living room, his leg bouncing in excitement. Sitting on the table in front of him was a small (not very professional) birthday cake with Happy Birthday Mr. Stark written in crude squiggly letters. Peter worried his lip as he made sure everything was perfect. Of course Mr. Stark had everything that Peter could ever buy, and a lot of things that he'd never be able to afford, but maybe he would like the cake just a smidgeon.

“Finally!” The familiar voice of the inventor boomed as he stepped into the common floor. “FRIDAY, what the hell!? Who told you to lock everyone out?! I did NOT program you to--” Tony froze glancing around the living room. Streamers fell from small webs on the ceiling. Peter had forgotten to grab tape or some adhesive to hold them in place. “Whats...What's this?” His brows furrowed as he glanced around.

“Happy Birthday!” Peter smiled jumping from the couch. Tony glanced up at the teenager as emotions began to overwhelm the hardened shell. 

“I...what?” It wasn't exactly processing. 

“It's your birthday...” Peter glanced around worrying his lip. Had he gotten the date wrong? He was pretty sure he hadn't.


	11. Stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun with this one! <3
> 
> Prompt: Love Marks!
> 
> Pairing: Paternal! Tony x Embarrassed Peter

Stop

“Oh my god,” Peter whispered in horror as he looked at his reflection. Tony had decided that it would be a fantastic day to just up and leave New York, and go to the beach down in Miami—that had been amazing, watching Tony explain to May that he was taking her nephew out of state. But when he had mentioned that it was just for the beach, because—and Peter repeats-- “Your nephew is as white as a ghost, and needs to see what life is like outside of that computer room.”

Well, that had certainly won May over. After he had won his argument, she had been ecstatic for her teenager, demanding souvenirs every time he turned the corner. She had clapped her hands together, and smiled fondly, waving as he stepped onto the tarmac of the airport. Tony had arranged for them to take his private jet out; deeming public flights to be unclean and therefore a hazard to everyone’s health. And if Mr. Stark caught sight of the unsightly purple marks that littered Peter’s neck, he would absolutely believe that he was correct.

“Kid,” Tony whined on the other side of the door. His hands shoving themselves into his pockets as he fumbled for something. Keys jingled slightly with the jostling movement; each whisper of the fabric scraping against itself caught Peter’s ear. “Kid come on...we’re going to the beach. Come out,” The pout was heard even in the older man’s voice. 

He was becoming quite impatient.

Peter stared back at the mirror and wheezed a bit at the purple mark. There was absolutely no way he could hide it from everyone—especially Mr. Stark. The man had a nose for any bruises that managed to show up. Especially when they didn’t go away—like the purple splotch located just above his collar bone….and under his jaw...and the nape of his neck..and shit.

“I’m coming in on three. Are you stuck in your one piece or something?” Tony snarked and Peter could hear the smirk in his tone. With a nervous glance, Peter nearly grabbed his shooters and webbed the door closed, but that would be even more suspicious than him standing in shock at the mirror. Peter keened softly at the back of his throat as ideas flashed through his head.

“W-wait, can you send in Pepper first?! Please! I uh...I need her help with something!” His voice squeaked softly at the end. Tony sighed through the door, and Peter could imagine the way he ran his hand through the mussed locks. 

“Kid, Pepper is already down by the water. I’m not calling her up,” Tony hummed opening the door and staring at the teenager under the not so great lighting of the public bathroom. The purple bruising along the planes of his neck, and just along his clavicle area gave the inventor pause. “What...What are those?” Tony pursed his lips to keep the snickering to a minimum. 

“L-look...nothing! They’re nothing!” Peter whined waving his arms wildly—and heavily reminding Tony of a flapping bird. “Nothing!”

“You and Ned been having some fun?” Tony cackled, his hand grasping his side as he guffawed at Peter’s embarrassment. “You look like you’ve been kissed by an octopus! Oh my god,” Tony giggled with tears in his eyes.

Peter wasn’t near as amused.


	12. His Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Pepper tells Tony he's a dad. And she's not happy about it!

His Kid

Tony despised the sound of knocking. It was partially the reason he had moved into a pent house above his company. After five, no one had access to his upper floors, which left him to his own devices and no worries about someone trying to get his attention. And if someone DID have a reason to visit the upper floors, then JARVIS was expected to alert him. 

So when he was awoken from a short nap by rapt knocking on the stainless steel door to his apartment, he was less than pleased with his AI.

“Who’s that?” He grunted rubbing a hand down his face as he glanced at his watch. 5:45 PM. Too late for someone to need him, and he hadn’t recalled ordering any food—so that cut that out. Besides, Nat and Clint were currently not available. Rhodey was at his own place. Steve and Buck were off doing their captainy things that Tony wanted little to no participation. In fact, he would be perfectly okay if the two stayed gone for a while. 

Bruce wouldn’t even bother knocking if he had finally decided to leave his own lab. It had taken him a while, but he seemed to come around once Tony had essentially forced the man to feel at home. Honestly, it was a comfort to both of them; each of them needed to have a reason to come out of their own labs, and seemed to be the other’s reason.

“It’s Pepper Potts, sir.” Jarvis’ voice hummed softly from every corner of the living room. That was Tony’s favorite part about being able to create his own place. He could set things up so that he’s swallowed by the sound of Jarvis’ voice.

“Let her in,” Tony sighed, still confused by his CEO’s need to knock. It wasn’t like the fiery blonde to pause long enough to tap her knuckles on the door. Usually, Tony heard her storming down the hall towards his door long before he saw her. Especially when she was pissed.

Which she was.

Pepper was very upset.

But it wasn’t aimed at him. Thankfully.

She glared down at a piece of paper in her hands. The way her fingers clenched at it, the document was beginning to wrinkle. Which was odd; wrinkled paper was one of her biggest pet peeves. He had been in the meeting room with her when an intern had accidentally crinkled an important document. Of course, it had all been smoothed over after the kid had explained he had been insanely nervous—which who wouldn’t been when working for THE Pepper Potts?

“What is this?” Pepper hissed tossing the paper at his chest. “What kind of stupid bullshit have you done now Tony Stark!?” She stormed into the kitchen, her hands thrown above her head as she threw open the refrigerator. 

“What are you talking about?” Tony grunted softly glancing snatching the piece of paper mid air.

“Did you know you’re a freaking dad? And that she wants to give up her custody?” Pepper turned slamming the door. Tony flinched staring down at the paper in his hands.


	13. Revival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tony has the stones. How does he react?

Revival

They had done it. The gauntlet was theirs.

“We...” Steve looked at the golden glove held in Tony’s grasp. “We did it.” He whispered sinking to his knees. Exhaustion ebbed at his shoulders, as tears welled in his eyes. “We got the stones.”

“Yeah...and now what?” Tony hissed in disgust. The weapon in his hand clanked emptily with the trembling of his body. “Now what Steve? We just around and reverse time? Bring people back? We can’t...We can’t bring everyone back.” The inventor’s tremble turned to a full body shaking. His knees and ankles felt as if they were going to give out at any moment. There was a burning in his quad; reminiscent of days spent at the gym. Or of days jogging around the compound with a chatty teenager that bounced off of walls for a hobby; of the day when he rushed along the sandy beach of Coney Island towards the flaming plane. Or when he collapsed on Titan holding on to the kid that had wormed his way into his heart. “We can’t...I can’t get back to space to...to...” The tears swelled before Tony knew what was happening. 

“Tony,” Bruce stepped forward. The amount of pity in his voice sent a wave of nausea over the brunette. “We can figure it out...We’ll find a way.” Thick wrist-ed hands reached forward to sturdy the mechanic. “We can bring him back.”

“How? He was on Titan, Bruce...Fourteen Million Lightyears away...” Tony glanced up. Hoplessness had settled on his shoulders and was running its way through his hands. “Did you know that? He died...Fourteen MILLION lightyears away, Bruce. He didn’t...He...” Tears dripped down his face as he gripped the gauntlet tightly. His trembling knees finally gave out, and sent the man careening towards the ground.

“You got there once,” Bruce glanced up at the rest of the heroes surrounding them. “You can do it again.”

“That’s enough, Tony.” Steve whispered stepping forward. “We’ll figure it out...” The blonde squatted down in front of his once-upon-a-time friend. “If a snap activated it...there has to be a way to undo it. You’re a smart man...We’ll figure it out.”

“How? How will we figure it out, Steve? We don’t have Strange...He’s back on Titan too. And we don’t have half of the avengers or whatever the hell we were anymore either!” Tony snapped dragging a hand over his face. He really didn’t want to hear anything from the ever perfect Captain America. “We defeated Thanos too late...that’s all there is to it...”

“Snap out of it,” Natasha seethed stepping forward. “We can’t pity ourselves yet, Stark. We have a mess to clean up...Research to do. So you and Shuri and Bruce will go back to the lab,” She turned pointedly to the Princess dressed in black attire—she had taken on the roll of Black Panther after her brother’s passing. “And you guys will figure out how to reverse all of this. Meanwhile,” She turned to the exhausted men and women standing before her. “We are going to start the rebuilding process. We’re going to get funerals started and buildings and rubble moved. In four months...We’ll be back to normal.”

“Right...” Tony stood straightening his shoulders. There was still a lot to do, and hell or high water...He was going to get his kid back no matter what. “Let’s go.”


End file.
